


A lesson

by Supersupernatural



Series: Dads! J2 [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anti Castiel, Codependency, Coming Untouched, Dads! J2, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Obsession, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Weecest, belly bulge, possessive! Dean, possessive! Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersupernatural/pseuds/Supersupernatural
Summary: Lost their parents in a fire, Sam and Dean were adopted by two actors — Jared and Jensen.Sam made some bad friends, Dean taught him a lesson. (Sam 13, Dean 17, year201X)
Relationships: Dean Winchester / Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles/ Jared Padalecki
Series: Dads! J2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A lesson

The earliest memory of Dean is his Dad shouting at him from a fire lighted room," take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!"

The next memory is he standing on the lawn with Sam in his arms, their home burning in an amber colored blaze, Dad holding Mom's bloody body disappearing in a blast, the world crumbling down around them, and his realization: it's only them now, he and Sam, against the world.

After that, Dean's memory is a blur. He had been sent to many different places. People tried to separate him from Sam. But finally, together, they settled in the home they are currently living in.

They have two Dads: Jared Dad and Jensen Dad. Two Dads have a lot in common: they are both actors, both easy going, both terrible cooks. Dean appreciates their adoption, so Sam and he can grow up together, but he's pretty sure they paid social workers a fortune to get the paper work done, because they can barely keep themselves alive. After several food poisonings and accidents, at the age of ten, Dean's survival instinct (J2: mother hen instinct) kicked in, and started his journey as a cook. He follows cookbooks and watches the intake of nutrition, still there're pies on their table every day.

-  
Sam and Dean hang out a lot, more than most of the siblings Sam knows of. They have karate training every Saturday. They run errands every Sunday morning. They do their homework together, mostly because Dean has to make sure Sam does his homework. Sam helps Dean cook in weekends, and sometimes in workdays. Dean drives Sam to school and picks him up from it. Point is, they spend a lot of time together.

As far as Sam knows, Dean doesn't have friends, either because he's not interested or because no one can stand his possessiveness. Dean had a girlfriend two years ago, but he's like: you are the only girl I'll ever kiss and have sex with, and I'm willing to kill anyone who looks your way twice. That girl ran like hell.

Sam isn't like Dean. He has his own three best friends. Until now, Sam thinks.

When Dean opens Sam's bedroom door, The four of them are on Sam's bed, all have their penises out in their hands, the laptop facing them on the other end of the bed, obscene flesh slap sounds and girl moans from the laptop filling the musk stinky room.

Dean closes the laptop and shouts at his friends," get out! Now!"

Sam dresses himself properly when his friends flee from the mess they started in the first place, leave him to face his angry brother, alone and terrified.

"What do you think you are doing?" Dean looks down at Sam.

Sam has nothing to say. He knows it's wrong and Dean wouldn't accept any excuse. But his friends do it often. It's not fair only he has to face the consequence when everyone else is doing the same thing. He has no idea why he feels this way. He's not wrong, but his cheeks burn with shame, and he can't stop the tears fall.

There's a long silence, then Dean tells Sam that he's grounded, and leaves his room, closes the door behind him softly.

-  
Same night, Jared opens the door to a big hug from Sam, and his syrupy mew of "daddy". Behind Sam, Dean is watching them emotionlessly.

Jared wants to get the hell out of here.

When Sam comes to him like this, it's almost always because Dean did something not completely reasonable. But Dean is practically Sam's mom, and stubborn as a mule. Things always get complicated and they end up eating the mysterious juices Dean squashed with his bare fist.

Jared takes out his phone and presses the quick dial number," hey, Jensen? When do you think you can get back?"

-  
Two hours later, they are sitting at the dinner table, Sam and Dean on one side, Jared and Jensen on the opposite side.

Jared and Jensen keep eyeing each other for a while, then Jared clears his throat and says," Sam. It's not the right thing to do to watch porn with your friends."

Jensen tells Dean," You can't ground Sam forever for this. He'll live on his own eventually. He has to learn."

Sam doesn't have the nerve to stand up to Dean, but he feels free to argue with his Dads." what is wrong about watching porn with my friends? They do it all the time, and we didn't do any harm to anyone." 

"Because watching porn leads to sexual activity," Jared says and Jensen continues," and you're way too young to do that."

"Dean tried to have sex with his girlfriend when he's fifteen. That's underage too. And you guys are a gay couple. It seems to me it's a personal choice. Why is everyone else doing the wrong thing and only I get punished?" Sam, thirteen years old, is frustrated.

"It's not punishment, we're trying to protect you." Jared says.

"From what?" Sam shouts.

"From your perv friends." Dean is clenching his teeth," You are grounded. Until you decide to stop hanging out with them."

When neither of his Dads defends Sam, he darts back to his room, after shouts at Dean," fuck you!"

"Language!" Dean shouts behind him.

-  
The next morning, when Sam eats his bacon and eggs, he tells Dean," I'm still gonna watch porn with my friends when you're not around. You can't stop me."

"Then do it with me." Dean is collecting the dishes Dads left on the table before they went to work.

"What?" Sam is glad he's not drinking Dean's famous mysterious fruit juice, or he'd be spilling it all out right now. Is Dean serious?

"What's the problem?" Dean asks, like it's a dare.

"None." Sam answers. He doesn't see any problem here, just surprised that Dean would want to do it at all. In his opinion, Dean is a total prude. He can't connect anything remotely sexual with Dean. That's partly why he's so upset, because Dean judges him without trying to understand him.

-  
They skipped school.

Ten minutes later, they are in Sam's room, yesterday's porn playing on Sam's laptop. Dean has taken his pants off, and is taking care of himself. Sam is doing the same, but his focus is solely on Dean.

Dean's cock is big, long, dark pink, and Sam thinks the shape is beautiful. Dean's hand goes up and down rhythmically, loosely around the shaft, a silver ring on his ring finger, and Sam wonders what it feels like when the metal brushes over the tender skin. What it would feel if he touched it?

Before Sam knows, he is leaning forward, his hand on Dean's, and they both freeze.

Sam looks up at Dean, licks his lip," my friends... they help each other out."

Dean frowns, but draws his hand back to support his body weight. Sam's hand isn't big enough to encircle Dean's thickness. He holds the lotion coated erection, feels it pulsating against his fist, and Dean raises his head with a soft moan.

Sam starts jerking Dean off, creating vertical friction, occasionally caressing the crown. Dean is holding his head toward ceiling, mouth open, breathing heavily, blood rushing in his ear with the erotic audio from a remote place. He moves his eyes to see Sam is looking at his waist down intensely.

Dean is close. He is rolling his hips to meet Sam's inexperienced hand. Sam feels his heart is fluttering, and there's a warmth in his belly. Suddenly, Dean bents over, puts his lips on Sam's neck.

Sam makes a surprised groan, eyes closing tightly. His heart just skipped a beat. There's something amazing exploding inside him, making him feel warm and fuzzy. He can feel Dean coming in his loosely formed fist, but he doesn't have any strength left to move a finger. He is coming hard, and all Dean did was wrap his hand around Sam's erection. Sam's mouth falls open. A shaky moan escapes.

They keep still for a long time.

-  
Dean lets go of Sam first, closes the laptop, now that the porn has finished its purpose," this is what happens when you watch porn with someone else."

But it feels sooooo good. Did they just have sex? But Dean wouldn't do it unless... Sam stutters," Um, Dean. Does this mean you're... you love me like... you want to marry me that kind of way?"

Dean flushes, bites his lower lip," Are you OK with that?"

It would be great, Sam thinks. He is a bit obsessed with his brother, not in a sexual way, no, not just in a sexual way, he realizes. He has been sending jewelry as present to Dean since he was six, and made sure all Dean's jewelry is from him. He didn't want Dean to have a girl friend two years ago. He doesn't want to leave Dean when they grow up. And now he doesn't have to, because Dean chose him, and they can be together forever.

Dean tells Sam," if you were gonna be my boyfriend, forget watching porn with your friends, I might get jealous of you speaking to them, and it wouldn't end well."

Sam feels a warmth spreading in his chest. He is falling in love with Dean. He can't even remember his friends' names anymore. He says," you can kill me, if I ever betray you."

That's what Sam said to Dean, about 4 years ago, when Dean first found out Dads were cheating on each other. Dean covered for both of them, did everything he could to keep this family together, including something a little scary.

Dean cups Sam's face, Brushing his lips over Sam's a few times, before tonguing Sam's mouth open, taking his breath away. Sam is turning into a mess of pleasure. Dean's mouth and hands are on his bare skin everywhere, his neck, his chest, abdomen, back, buttock, the inside of his thigh, sending amazing feeling from his head to toe.

When Sam finally gets enough blood and oxygen in his head, he finds they are both clothesless. His legs are spread wide open, with Dean kneeling in between, lubricating his fingers.

Dean pushes his middle finger into Sam's ass, slowly, through the ring of muscle, into the warm tight tunnel. He twists his finger to make more room for his cock that can't wait to break in. He withdraws, then adds another finger back in. Dean keeps opening Sam until he's four fingers inside, fondling. He exerts pressure on Sam's prostate, and Sam moans while precome leaking from his erection.

Sam's ready, Dean decides. He pours more lube on his cock, lines up at Sam's entrance, then pushes. Dean watches as Sam's virgin hole swallows his cock, inch by inch. He enters excruciatingly slow.

"Dean!" Sam lets out a panicked cry, when Dean is half way in. His ass is stretched incredibly wide. The friction is searing his wall. Dean is inside him. There're too many strange feelings he has never felt before. It hurts. It's good. It's scary. It's too much. He can't think, doesn't know anything anymore.

Dean lowers his body, nuzzles Sam's neck, love bites Sam's chin, murmurs against Sam's skin, reassures Sam," It's Ok, Sammy. Relax. I won't hurt you. Trust me."

Dean waits for Sam to calm down, then continues to push in, until his full length is complete buried in the heavenly warmth, balls pressing tightly against Sam's buttock.

Sam's eyes are squeezed shut, knuckles white as he clutches the sheet beneath. They are connected intimately now. Sam can feel Dean's cock pulsing inside him. Dean unclenches Sam's hands, directs them to Sam's belly, where Sam can feel a firm bulge. Dean covers their hands on Sam's belly, and starts moving, very slowly, half way out then back in. Sam can feel it from inside out.

Dean makes sure he hits Sam's prostate every time, and every time, Sam moans and lifts his hips clumsily to help Dean fuck his virgin ass. Just as Dean is going to pick up speed, a certain thrust makes Sam cry out. His body goes rigid, muscles clenching, neck baring, fingers and toes curling, while his cock twitches in the air without any touch, shooting hot come all over them.

Sam feels really good. He's boneless floating on a cloud. He's vaguely aware that Dean is licking his chin and earlobe, entwining their fingers together, pinning his hands on either side of his head.

Dean starts fucking Sam again, slow at first, gaining speed and force gradually. Sam's tiny body is being rocked back and forth. mattress is squeaking underneath. Dean slaps his hips against Sam's buttocks, and every push and pull produces a filthy slippery sound. Their fingers are entwined tightly together. Sam's legs are hugging Dean's waist, ankles crossing behind Dean's hips.

Dean is close. He pushes his tongue into Sam's open mouth, jerks his hips a few more times, and he's coming. His cock twitches, spilling seeds deep into his brother's gut, while tongue fucking him hungrily.

Sam comes again, just from the sensation of Dean coming inside him. There's too much happiness and joy. He feels dizzy. His body is so light, almost weightless, but he can't move a finger. He's exhausted. But Dean's hands and mouth are on his skin again, touching him in a very bad way, lighting fires everywhere.

"Sammy... so pretty... I love you..." Dean whispers huskily into Sam's ear, one hand on Sam's neck, a strong pulse beating against his finger, another hand on Sam's heaving chest, Sam's heart beating rabbit fast under his palm. Dean moves his hands on Sam's sweaty skin, talking dirty to his brother, licking him, sucking him, kissing him, lazily, for a long time, until they are both hard again.

Dean is still buried deep inside Sam. He easies his cock out, until only the head is caught by Sam's elastic entrance, then he slides back in. He sets up a steady pace, starts again the squeak of mattress, the slap of flesh, the dirty wet sound, and his brother's moan.

Sam can feel the wetness leaking from where Dean is fucking him, along his crack, forming a cold wet spot on the sheet beneath. Dean's hands are so big and strong, now grasping his waist, pulling his body back to meet the more fierce trusts. Dean is hitting Sam's prostate incessantly, building more and more pleasure that Sam isn't able to take physically.

Finally, Sam screams. His body spasms, back arching away from the bed, fingers digging into Dean's biceps, legs closing, toes curling. For a while, he can't see anything, can't feel anything. There's only sheer pleasure. Sam's cock is twitching, but there's nothing spilling out of it. He is empty, can't take it anymore, but Dean doesn't even give him a rest this time, fucking him through his orgasm ruthlessly.

Sam is crying openly now. His mouth wide open, gulping for air, pink tongue sticking out of mouth, like a puppy on a hot summer day. He is slurring, babbling, mostly Dean's name, and something incoherent like" I can't... stop... but it feels so good... no... more... am I gonna die... "

Dean is pounding into Sam's ass full force now, can't hold back anymore. The mattress is screaming as Dean fucks Sam into it. The headboard is pounding the wall. The slap sound gets louder and louder. The obscene noises they are making are filling the whole house, and threatening to break out.

Dean's trusts grow erratic, his fingers digging into Sam's hips, fucking him even more roughly and ferociously. He can feel Sam's body spasming again. With a final thrust, he buries his cock to the hilt, crushing Sam into the mattress.

All the noises stop in a sudden. They are panting quietly. Dean sticks his tongue out, sucking a wet kiss on Sam's fluttering eyelid, while filling him once again. Sam is shivering, drowning in pleasure, but he still has a faint feeling that Dean is coming, with every twitch of his cock, sending a hotter warmth deep inside him.

Dean keeps still for a long moment, then withdraws his cock carefully. His brother's now ruined hole opens and closes a few times, while his sperm rushes out of the swollen entrance. The sheet is sticky and cold, but he's too tired to care. He drags the blanket on the end of the bed, covers them both. Sam has already fallen asleep.

\------------------------  
They still hang out a lot. The difference is that Dean catches every chance he gets to fuck Sam's brains out. Sam once woke up to Dean's hand covering his mouth, cock grinding deep inside him. Dean fucks Sam in their bedrooms, in the kitchen, in the living room, in shower, in his car, and sometimes in school. He also makes Sam role play with him, and do tons of kinky stuff.

At some point, Sam busted 500 gigabytes porn on Dean's computer, all sibling incest genre. That's when he knew for sure that no one could ever compete with him in Dean's heart, because his brother is a total pervert, and he loves it so much. Sam tried to watch some of those with Dean, but they never made even one to the end without acting it out.

\------------------------  
It took almost a year for their Dads to find out what they were doing. And here they are, the awkward family meeting again.

"We know what you are doing." Jared and Jensen say it at the same time, then Jensen continues," it has to stop. Dean. What were you thinking? He's 13 years old and your brother."

"I'm 14." Sam argues and Jared shuts him up," that's enough to send your brother to jail."

"You are applying for college. Change it. Go where ever you want, just not here. And don't come back for Christmas. Don't see Sam ever again." Jensen tells Dean.

"No, you can't do this!" Sam protests, grabbing Dean's arm, but Dean looks uncertain, and it makes Sam's heart sink.

"You know we're just protecting your brother, from you. Don't you think you owe him a chance to decide his life for himself?" Jensen continues.

"I decided! I want to be with Dean!" Sam shouts, and Jared says," you are a minor. There's a reason that you are under our custody... People grow apart. There will be changes in your lives. There may come a day you would resent your brother."

"I would never!" Sam shouts, but no one believes him, not even Dean.

"We booked you a hotel. You can stay there tonight, and pick up your things later. We'll discuss the rest with you tomorrow, but you've gotta stop this, Dean."

Dean breaks his silence finally, and says," can I have some time with Sam, alone? Before I go."

-  
Dean takes Sam outside after their Dads nodded. Sam is crying. He is mad at Dean. But he tries again despite himself," Dean, please, don't leave me. We can go together, to someplace no one knows us, start our own lives."

Dean doesn't listen to Sam, never does. He asks," do you trust me?"

"Did you ever trust me?" Sam asks back, shouting. Can't Dean take him seriously for just once? Why isn't anybody believe him?

"Please, Sammy..." Dean's thumb brushes away Sam's tear," I'll come back for you. Just give me four years. The day you graduate from high school, I'll come and pick you up."

"You will?"

"Of course. And we'll Skype or Zoom every day. You can call me whenever you want. I'll pick up every time. It'd feel like I never left. And... You are free to have one normal girlfriend."

Sam wants to argue, but Dean's look stopped him. Dean's fingers brush over Sam's cheek, stop on his chin," whatever you might think in the future? Just remember today. I did give you a chance."

Sam is blushing. His heart is beating so fast. How does Dean always do it so easily?

Dean's thumb is caressing Sam's bottom lip. Dean bents over, but before his lips could touch Sam's, he is hit by a series of tiny plastic balls. Their Dads holding toy guns are shooting at Dean from the window. It's his cue to leave.

"How old are you guys!?" Dean shouts before leaving.

\------------------------  
Sam bothered his Dads for two year. Finally, Jensen agrees to take Sam to Dean's apartment on Dean's birthday, and he regrets it the second Dean opens his door.

Dean is having a guest, Castiel, his Dad filmed a TV show with Jared and Jensen years ago.

"Jesus, what do they feed you?" that's Dean's first words after not seeing Sam for two years in person. Sam grows so quick. He is almost as tall as Dean. Dean pulls Sam into a brotherly hug, lingering a little too long, then gives Jensen a sloppy one. He leads Sam and Jensen inside.

There's a cake on the table. Dean would've preferred pie. Sam mumbles," I didn't know he's here."

"Yeah, sorry, he just showed up. I didn't know you were coming... How did you convince Dad? Jesus, I'm so happy to see you, Sammy." Dean can't believe he's receiving Sam for birthday present. His eyes are glued to Sam since he saw him.

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asks, glancing at the room to see Castiel standing by the table. Dean tells Sam on Zoom about all his friends, so Sam knows them theoretically.

Dean totally forgot there's someone else with them. He turns and introduces Sam to his friend, one hand on the small of Sam's back," hey, Cass, this is Sam, my boyfriend."

"He didn't know me." Sam mumbles again, then decides he doesn't like this Castiel and tells Dean," Dean, I don't like him. Break up with him for me, please?"

Dean is smiling like a fool. He does what Sam tells him to do," sorry, Cass, jealous boyfriend. Would you please leave? And don't contact me again?"

Castiel stomps out of the apartment, slams the door shut.

This is how psychopaths roll. Jensen watches the warm and genuine smile on Dean's face, the hesitation and worry on Sam's face. Sam tells Dean that he looks happy, and Dean confirms him. They are drawn to each other, standing a little too close.

Jensen separates them dutifully.

-  
They spend the day watching TV, with Jensen sitting in the middle, and go to a diner nearby for dinner.

At the front of the diner, when they are leaving and waiting for a cab to tack them to the airport, Jensen says to Dean," you just made an enemy today. If you really want to do this, you need to find a way to protect yourselves."

" I know." Dean's eyes briefly leave Sam. He looks at Jensen and thanks him.

When their ride arrives, Sam abruptly hugs Dean tightly, and Dean hugs back with more force, almost crushing Sam's bones. His voice is shaky when he tells Sam," I love you so much."

-  
That is the last time Sam sees Dean in another two years. Dean keeps his promise, picks Sam up when Sam graduates from high school, and after that, they start their own lives together.


End file.
